Naruto the Legendary Super Saiyan
by Mach9330
Summary: Naruto is the Legendary Super Saiyan, born to Paragus and bearer of a legendary power that is only spoken of in legend. After breaking free of his father's mental hold on him, he leaves and comes to Earth right as Frieza is on his way to get revenge on Goku.


**Naruto, The Legendary Super Saiyan**

**Chapter 1 – Birth of the Legend**

**Planet Vegeta**

**Age 737**

Saiyans, a prideful race of warriors, who loves battle. The original homeworld of the Saiyans was Planet Sadala. The Saiyan's lived here before their planet was destroyed by internal discord, Planet Plant was conquered by the Saiyans after the defeat of the Tuffles, and they renamed it "Planet Vegeta" after their most powerful male warrior and appointed ruler, King Vegeta.

It was to this race that Naruto was born into as the son of Paragus, a high-class Saiyan warrior, loyal to King Vegeta. Even though both Paragus and King Vegeta knew that while still Vegeta was king of his own people, the Saiyan's were the soldiers of Frieza, a member of a race of alien humanoid's with lizard like traits, called Frost Demons.

Naruto was born one week ago in the year 737, on the same day as Kakarot, though he would later be called Goku. He was unfortunately stuck in the same room as the crybaby. The damn crybaby was so fucking loud! Even worse was that Naruto was unfortunately placed right next to Goku, and thus got the full brunt of the damn wailing, making the newborn cry all the time and preventing any form of sleep.

To make it worse, Naruto was ridiculed by the two Saiyans in the nursery for crying. Paragus didn't particularly like that when he walked in on that and killed both of the little shits who dared laugh at his kid. Hey, he may be a saiyan but he had only just been born. Paragus figured his son deserved a little slack. He even held Naruto in his arms for a little bit before he learned of his powers.

Naruto's power level was massive, being measured at 30,000 at it's highest, though his readings admittedly fluctuated a great deal. In that moment, there was no Saiyan that had ever felt prouder than Paragus. His child had only just been born and already was the strongest of their race. Allowed to grow, he could lead the Saiyan race into a new golden age, and they would be rid of that disgusting freak of nature, Frieza.

For you see, Paragus harbored a great secret. The legend of the Super Sayian is largely misunderstood. That story takes place 1000 years ago, back when the Saiyan's all lived on Planet Sadala. Back then, the Saiyan race was still a primal and barbaric one.

Yet not all of them were violent and bloodthirsty. Roughly 1/10 the Saiyan's at that time wanted peace for their race, so they could continue to grow into a race worthy of note. 5 of the 6 leaders of this peaceful and pure hearted faction poured their power into the 6th leader, who was named Yamoshi, turning his hair and fur red, becoming the first to achieve the form of Super Saiyan God.

However, the violent faction had a leader of their own. And no, it wasn't the ancestor of Vegeta or Goku. No, this Saiyan was named Uxas, and he was the ancestor of Paragus and his son. Uxas, was the first true Super Saiyan in history, having unlocked the form when Yamoshi killed Uxas's mate by accident. Taking it a step further, Uxas quickly evolved moments later into the state of the Legendary Super Saiyan, becoming the first True Super Saiyan. By attaining this form, Uxas fought Yamoshi in a battle that spanned weeks, which destroyed both factions, leaving them in shambles, each one a shadow of it's former self. These two factions would eventually join each other through a political marriage between Yamoshi's daughter and Uxas son, which is the line that Paragus was descended from. Uxas would go on to kill Yamoshi later, but he had no idea how to control this power afterwards, and left planet Sadala, succumbing to his power years later and going on a number of rampages. At one point, he encountered Chilled, Frieza's and Cold's ancestor, and gave him a fatal blow. Chilled would die, but not before warning his own son about the Super Saiyan. This warning would eventually make it's way to Cold and Frieza and after learning that the race was still alive, he at first got them to work for him as part of his army.

After taking over his father's empire and watching them for 5 years, Frieza concluded that there was no Super Saiyan. But the Saiyans still made Frieza uneasy. At first, they had been in the lower echelons of his army. But within the last year or so, the Saiyan had become the best members of his army. What cemented this in his mind the conquering of planet Kanassa. Kanassa was a planet whose residents had psychic powers and a 10,000 strong army of elites with power levels of at least 5000. Frieza figured his own army would have taken months to conquer that planet and lose a good chunk of his army.

But a pack of 5 low-level saiyans, on a moonless night, created their own artificial moons and took out the entire army and wiped out the population. That was what Frieza feared. Fighting the entire race on a full moon. It was enough to scare him into believing they were growing too powerful and needed to be killed before they got it in their head to challenge him.

But Paragus was not worried about that right now. He soon realized as he set his son down that the lead doctor had gone off to inform King Vegeta of his son power level. Thinking of that man as king disgusted him. It was Paragus's ancestor that lead their people from the dying planet Sadala as it became inhospitable and brought them here to Planet Plant, as another ancestor before that had figured out a suitable planet for the Saiyan's should they ever lose Planet Sadala.

Paragus had not learned of his families true heritage until he had gotten the equipment to transverse Planet Sadala 3 years ago but even so, he was the one who came up with the plan to beat the Tuffles and developed the **Power Ball **technique that allowed Saiyans to create the artificial moon. He showed it to Vegeta, his biggest mistake, as King Vegeta took credit for developing the technique and the plan to defeat the Tuffles. King Vegeta was paranoid and desperate to hold on to his power as a result of this.

Paragus rushed into the throne room just in time to hear King Vegeta say, "No more arguments. I want his son executed immediately!" It was then that the king saw Paragus enter and said, "Ah, Paragus. I didn't call for you."

'_Damn it! I'm too late!,'_ Paragus thought as he saw the paranoid look in Vegeta's eye. Still, he figured he should try to plead for his son's life. "Sire, have mercy on him. Naruto, his power is key to defeating Frieza and freeing ourselves from his tyranny. I know it! My son will be a boon to our race!" Paragus pleaded as he was restrained by two other elites

"That's exactly what I fear. I will not allow anyone to have more power than the royal family." King Vegeta stated as he walked up to Paragus, his paranoia and lust for power shining through.

"You disgust me!" Paragus spat, shocking all the other Saiyan's present, "You call yourself a king, yet you quiver in fear at the sight of one baby! You may have everyone here fooled Vegeta, but I know the truth. There is not a drop of royal blood in your veins. You didn't come up with the plan to defeat the Tuffles and you didn't create the **Power Ball** technique either. You stole credit for my hard work. You're nothing but a fraud! And now you want to kill my son, just because he is destined to be the greatest of all Saiyan's!? Forget it! I'm going to do what I should have done years and take my rightful place as king of the Saiyan Race!" Paragus roared as he threw the other two Saiyan off of him and powered up to his full power, as he was one of few Saiyans that knew how to suppress his power.

"Power level 12000. Power Level 20,000!? Lord Paragus is twice as strong as the King!" One Saiyan shouted in shock.

"Im-Impossible! It's not possible for you to be stronger than me! I am the King!" King Vegeta shouted in shock.

"YOU'RE NOTHING!" Paragus shouted as he rushed Vegeta, placing his hand on Vegeta's stomach. Using his **Eraser Blow,** the ball of ki he charged up in that hand exploded, sending Vegeta flying out of the throne room and into the air, with burns on his stomach.

Vegeta looked up to see Paragus a second before Paragus punched Vegeta in the face. Paragus then kneed him in the stomach hard in the stomach, causing spit to fly from Vegeta's mouth as he gasped, then Paragus hit him with a closed hammer fist, sending King Vegeta to the ground below, kicking up a cloud of dust.

By now, a crowd had been attracted. Lower level saiyans gathered on the ground while the elites from the throne room hovered in the air nearby.

King Vegeta picked himself up from the ground, sporting a few bruises on his face and a bleeding lip. He wiped off the blood before he took notice that Paragus had drawn blood from him. Vegeta grinded his teeth together and shouted, "How dare you draw blood from me, you bastard!"

Vegeta fired a barrage of Ki blasts at Paragus. Paragus made no move to dodge them as they seemed to hit him, causing a large explosion. "Did I get him?" King Vegeta wondered. Alas, it was not to be, as the smoke cleared and Paragus floated in the sky, completely unharmed thanks to his family technique, the **Powered Shell.**

Paragus flew at King Vegeta. Vegeta shot another barrage of ki waves at Paragus, but they all exploded harmlessly against the shield. Paragus slammed his shielded body into Vegeta, sending him flying back. King Vegeta flew through several building before he regained control of himself. He stopped his flight just in time to Paragus appear in front of him.

Paragus unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches at King Vegeta, who was able to block of some of them but more often then not, was struck with bone crushing blows.

After Several minutes, King Vegeta was sporting numerous bruises, broken bones and bleeding from several places. "ENOUGH!" King Vegeta shouted, as he used a **Super Explosive Wave **in an attempt to catch Paragus by surprise and seriously hurt him. The blast killed several dozen Saiyan's that were close by and blasted hundreds more away.

Soon, the smoke cleared to see a large crater and no Paragus. "I got him."

"Oh, really?" came Paragus's voice from behind King Vegeta. Vegeta turned around to try to hit Paragus but Paragus turned as well and backhanded Vegeta, sending him flying dozen's of feet back, bouncing off the ground several times.

Paragus calmed walked toward Vegeta, his green aura blazing around him, as fellow Saiyan's watched in stunned silence.

"Y-You," King Vegeta ground out as his gripped dirt. "How d-dare you," He gritted his teeth in anger as he placed a fist on the ground. Suddenly, King Vegeta pulled himself up to his knees, threw his head back and roared to the heavens, "**I'LL KILL YOOUUU!"**

King Vegeta flew high into the sky, stopping at 20,000 feet. Paragus looked up with a stern expression. **"You'll pay for this, PARAGUS!"** King Vegeta shouted as he assumed the stance and became covered in crackling purple lightning.

"So be it, Vegeta. I'll finish you off once and for all." Paragus said to himself as he held both of his hands to either side, gathering a sphere of lime green energy in each hand, charging up his attack.

"**GALICK GUN!"** Vegeta shouted as he shot the purple beam towards Paragus.

"**Gigantic Cannon!" **Paragus shouted as he brought his two hands together, combining the spheres into one and firing a powerful lime green beam of ki at the false king.

The two beams struggled for dominance for several moments. However, Paragus's greater power and control won the day. And he was able to push King Vegeta's Galick Gun back. **"Impossible! I AM THE KING**!" King Vegeta screamed before he was consumed by the lime green energy wave.

After nearly a full minute, King Vegeta hit the ground. Broken and defeated. Paragus pointed his finger at King Vegeta, a tiny green orb charging in front of his finger. "Goodbye, you fraud." He said.

Suddenly, he canceled the attack and knocked away a stray blast that came from one of Vegeta's more loyal elites. The momentary distraction cost Paragus, as King Vegeta got inside his guard and plunged a knife into his gut several times.

"You're son is next! AHHH!" King Vegeta screamed as he used an **Execution Beam** on Paragus's stomach, damaging him further.

King Vegeta turned to his loyal minions and said, "Pick him up and drag him with us."

**Saiyan Newborn Nursery**

**1 hour later**

After King Vegeta had patched himself up, he walked into the nursery with the lights off. King Vegeta walked over to Naruto and looked at the baby. "Tch, I will never allow anyone but my family to have such power."

He grabbed Naruto by the tail and lifted him up. This woke the baby up, having finally been allowed to get some sleep since Goku wasn't crying, who began making googling sounds. Those innocent sounds turned into a blood curdling scream of pain as King Vegeta stabbed little Naruto in the stomach and tossed the bleeding baby next to the half dead Paragus, who was dragged in by Vegeta's elites.

An hour later the baby Naruto unconsciously drew on his latent power, Creating his own **Powered Shell** around him and his father as the baby, with whited out eyes, floated into the sky, breaking through the atmosphere and entering the void of space, the only thing keeping him and Paragus alive was the technique that he was unconsciously using. The two of them would manage to slip past Frieza and Cooler, as they were facing the side of the planet that was opposite of the side that Naruto exited from.

**27 years later**

**Age 764**

Paragus was thrown to the floor, his right arm missing and his body heavily bruised and bleeding.

Paragus raised Naruto as best as he could, though Naruto always had trouble controlling his power when he went Super Saiyan, a form he discovered at age 11 and discovered his true form, the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan at 13. Whenever he did lose control, he became a mindless animal, violent and destructive, attacking and destroying everything in his path uncontrollably. Paragus lost whatever control he had over his son when Naruto reached his teens, leading to an incident in which Naruto, in his Legendary form, gouged out his father's left eye with a single punch. Paragus was proud of his son having such strength, but at the same time, the uncontrollable might terrified him. After the incident where he lost his eye, Paragus eventually had a scientist create a mind-control device capable of restraining and controlling Naruto's rage and power. In an attempt to place the controller crown onto his sleeping son, Paragus had to struggle when Naruto woke up. Paragus nearly died before he managed to get it to work. With the device working perfectly, Paragus gained control of his son's immense power and plots to rule the universe, enslaving him in the process. Paragus still wanted revenge on Vegeta for what the King did to him and his son, and now that Naruto was his slave, he could begin to work on getting revenge.

Paragus came up with a plan to get revenge on the Vegeta family by eventually luring Prince Vegeta to a ruined planet, naming it New Planet Vegeta, in the way of the massive Comet Camori, which would destroy the planet and kill everyone on it in the process. Paragus chose to use some desolate planet because he desired to use Earth, where Kakarot had landed as a kid, as his base of operation, and did want to not risk damaging it in the process. As part of his plan to deceive the Saiyan prince, Paragus has Naruto capture the Shamoian as slaves after devastating their home planet Shamo, forcing them to create a palace on the planet to make it look more convincing. Presumably, he also had Naruto transform into his Super Saiyan form when attacking the planet in order to further sell the act.

But unknown to Paragus, Naruto was not the tamed animal Paragus thought he was, for when the lion knows his own strength, no man can control him. The same was true for Naruto. Whenever Paragus was asleep, Naruto would sneak away from the palace in order to train further to control his power. Recently, he finally mastered his Wrath State and Super Saiyan Transformations and could access them at will without losing control of himself, though the same could not be said of his Legendary form.

Naruto had also learned that Frieza was alive and heading to Earth, where the other Saiyan's were living right now, likely to wipe out the last of his race. It was then that Naruto decided that he would make his move. Ripping off the control crown and crushing it, he then cut off his father's right arm, the same arm he used to control him like a slave for over a decade. Without any fear of being quelled again, Naruto beat his maimed father to a pulp. Though it was not right to call Paragus his father anymore. At one point, Paragus had been his father. But instead of helping Naruto gain control of his power so he didn't become a beast, he instead enslaved him. Well no more. Naruto was done being his slave. They weren't father and son anymore.

"What…kind of an end to life is this?" Paragus questioned himself weakly as he breathed what would soon be his last breaths. "Killed by the son that once saved your life?"

"And in return for that salvation, you enslaved me, rather than help me and be my father." Naruto retorted, making Paragus gaze up at his son from his position on the ground with his one good eye.

His son was tall, standing at nearly 6' 9", his body lined with hard and powerful muscles developed from years of brutal training. His black hair was a spiky mane, reaching all the way to his base of his neck. He had a scar across his left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral reaching over his left shoulder and a smaller one on the upper-left of his abdomen, from where King Vegeta stabbed him as a baby. Naruto wore a set of Saiyan Armor, reminiscent of what the Frieza Force wears. He wore a pair of black boots with green-striped toes, black form-fitting pants, and black armbands with white ridges. He wore a black, short-sleeved, form-fitting shirt under black chest armor with a green midsection and shoulder pads. Yet the most distinctive feature of his outfit was the green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside. He gained this fur pelt when he and Paragus trained and the planetoid of Vampa. His first and only friend was from that world, a green Vampa Beast that he named Ba. When he was a child, part of his training was learning to dodge the attacks of Ba, named after the sound he made when he attacked. Eventually, Ba came to see him as a friend, and no longer attacked him. Paragus was however unhappy with this development as it interfered with Naruto's training, so he shot Ba in the head with a Ray Gun, severing his ear. Ba never trusted Naruto again and wouldn't come back, so Naruto resolved to start wearing Ba's ear so that they could always be together.

"Any last words, _dad_?" Naruto asked, using the title he once proudly called Paragus in a mocking way.

"Killing me won't change what you are, son. Without me to control you, you're just an animal." Paragus said.

"Maybe a long time ago. After all, I couldn't even go Super Saiyan without losing my mind. But now," Naruto said as he roared and a pillar of green ki erupted in a spire that destroyed the castle around them. Naruto now had green eyes, his hair having turned golden and standing straight up from going Super Saiyan and his green aura blazed around him. "I can control my Super Saiyan form, all thanks to training. And one day, I'll find a way to control my Legendary form as well."

"Goodbye, my one time father," Naruto said as he charged an **Eraser Cannon** in his hand, before he threw it at Paragus, releasing an explosion of lime green energy, killing the father that enslaved him and destroying what was left of the palace.

Rising into the air, he turned his sights to the secret pod his father had, returning to his base form and hopping in, plotting a course for Earth. He was going to get there before Frieza did, and he would have the pleasure of thanking Frieza for killing King Vegeta, right before he killed the lizard himself.

**Chapter End**

**So, I'm putting this story back up. I tried to combine both versions of Broly into Naruto, as I felt each had thier strengths and weaknesses, but I don't want to go the direction I went in the original story, so we are gonna try this differently. **

**I'm not real sure what I want to do about Vegeta, because Naruto and Bulma will defintely happen, so I'm thinking about just leaving him dead.**


End file.
